My True Feelings
by naruxsasucute
Summary: Naruto is really desperate to find out how sasuke feels about him. What will he do about it? Does sasuke feel the same about him? What will happen between the two? naruxsasu
1. Chapter 1

**My True Feelings**

**By:** naruxsasucute

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**blah blah blah:**thoughts

" blah blah blah**" :** talking

**Chapter one:** I'm not naming the chapters

**Rating: M** for later chapters

**Warnings: **yaoi and some cursing

**POV**

I guess it's romance 

Also this is my first story

Anyway I'm starting the story now.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

**I couldn't go to sleep last night due to thinking whether I should tell Sasuke how I feel about him or not. I'm scared he will reject me because he doesn't like boys or he thought I was not his type. Rejection is something I don't want to face. If I am rejected I will die because Sasuke hates me so much he would kill me even if I thought to ask him out. I remember all of the warm smiles he gave me-- maybe one or two-- still, he rarely gives his smiles to anyone... I actually feel like a girl right now for writing about Sasuke in my dia- JOURNAL... last night. I hope no one finds or reads my journal... because if they did I would be even more cast out. It's just so painful to keep things like love locked up inside. If Sasuke doesn't feel the same way about me as I feel for him, than there is no hope. I only want him to love me... I've never wanted anybody more than I have wanted him. I only wish that I could find out how he felt... Maybe I'll think of something I could do... I don't know... I'm just so desperate...**

I was thinking all night about him while I just sat in the same spot overnight... again... This had been the third night in a row I couldn't get sleep. **"** Oh SHIT!!! I'm gonna be late!!!**"** I looked over at the clock noticing the time was 9:52 A.M. **"** If I don't leave now, breakfast will be over and I won't get the new breakfast ramen the old man was telling me about yesterday!!!**"** I got dressed immediately and darted out the door to my apartment.

**Sasuke POV**

I was looking at my photos of team seven and came across a picture of a sleepy blonde in pajamas, wearing a nightcap. " Naruto ..." I softly whispered. He had missed training the other day. I wondered what was going on his mind... " gurrr," my stomach interrupted my thoughts. I got up to get some breakfast. I walked in the kitchen and opened my refrigerator. " Errg... nothing to eat... I hate ramen but I bet I could find Naruto there..." I muttered as I stepped away from the empty fridge. I noticed the picture of Naruto was still in my hand so I ran back to my room to put it back in the photo album and I left for the ramen shop.

**Naruto POV**

As I ran into the ramen shop, I looked for the old man but he wasn't there. " Huh? Why isn't he here yet?" I was curious. The lights were off and no one was there. " He's usually not late when it's 10:00 A.M.!" " It is only seven dobe..." a thin boy with raven hair and charcoal eyes was standing behind me. " Oi teme! Why are you here? And it's 10 right?" I asked Sasuke with a confused look on my face. " And you don't like ramen." " I had nothing to eat... and I knew you would be here. And no it's seven" " Oh..." I said hoping he was looking for me. " You missed training yesterday," he said with an annoyed look on his face. " Oh, I thought it was an off day..." I said scratching my head. I was kinda embarrassed.** Why am I embarrassed? I never get embarrassed in front of Sasuke...**_'_" Can we make it up today?" I asked him. " I was going to train alone... without being annoyed... by a certain person..." he said and I knew who he meant. " I'm coming anyway!" I said getting out of my chair. Sasuke started to leave. " Oi! Where are you going Sasuke teme?" " Training... come on... " Sasuke said annoyed by my presence.

* * *

A/N: There you go! Chappie 1... i'm bored now so I'm going to sleep...

I appreciate any reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**My True Feelings**

**By:** naruxsasucute

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Blah**** blah blah: **thoughts

" Blah blah blah**":** talking

**Rating: **M for later chapters

**Warnings: **yaoi and some cursing

**POV**

Sorry it took so long to update. I got busy fast.

The story kind of confuses me because it switches povs but that's how I want to write the story.

* * *

**Naruto POV**

We walked quietly to our training spot far away in the woods. I was thinking the whole way over there. **Maybe now I can get his attention! I'll find out no matter what! I'm so eager, I'm not worried about that ramen anymore! **We finally got there. Sasuke walked a few feet away from me and got in position. He was waiting while I just stared into his blank eyes.

I snapped out of my daydream and ran towards him. He stood ready to block my punch, but as I jumped in the air I held my punch back and lightly fell over on him making sure not to hurt him... it hurt me though... **he could have dodged me...** but I was lying over him anyway. He pushed me over and got up. " Oww..." I moaned. " Get up," Sasuke commanded. I got up and looked over at Sasuke who was turned the other way. **I guess were taking a break... **

**Sasuke POV**

Naruto and I were training in the woods. He looked as if he was planning something. When I was about to say something to get him to stop thinking he darted at me and leaped to throw a knock out punch when he just sort of stumbled over me. He was lying over me, his face touching mine, and his warm breath against my cheek. I had almost let out a moan but managed to hold it back.

I pushed Naruto aside before he could notice me blush. For a moment we just stood there. I was so embarrassed I turned away so he couldn't see my red face. I bet I was as red as a tomato because I was perspiring and could feel my face heating up. **I hope he doesn't talk till my face lightens. **But he started talking anyway...

" Oi! Sasuke teme! You ok?" Naruto asked. "Naruto..." I said my back still facing his confused face. " Huh?" "...Uh..." I was blushing really hard now. " Sasuke kun!" Sakura shouted interrupting Naruto and my discussion. Sakura ran right over Naruto and came over to greet me. " Sakura cha**- **... never mind... I think I'll go now..." naruto said and left. Unfortunately I was stuck with Sakura.

**Naruto POV**

As I walked to my apartment, I stuck my hands behind my head like I usually did. I was still wondering about earlier.

**Maybe Sasuke really doesn't feel the same as me. Everyone thinks I'm some kind of loser, and that I'm really stupid, but I do it all for a reason... attention... It seems that the only thing I do to get attention that works is to be stupid... They know me as determined and happy no matter what... I mean even I****get brought down sometimes... but when I was determined, the only reason was because of Sasuke... maybe I should tell him tomorrow how i feel... It seems like that's all I ever do anymore... choice making... **Finally I arrived at my apartment and walked to my room.

**Sasuke POV**

"Sasuke Kun!" the pink thing screamed. **I'm going to rip her head off if she does not shut the fuck up! I guess I'll just run. **I stopped thinking and focused on what was happening. Sakura flew at me with arms trying to grab me. She looked like a leech trying to suck the life out of me. I jumped a few feet back and the leech fell flat on her face.

I started to run the other direction but soon realized it was a mistake. The ugly blonde thing came running towards me, arms out in front like some psycho zombie on crack. **This is some screwed up** **luck I'm having today! **But my luck got worse when I heard the voice of the ugly pink leech running to me from behind. They closed their eyes right, as they were about to leap onto me. I jumped to the side slightly dodging their grasps.

" My forehead!" the pink leech yelped writhing in pain." I think you bruised it!" " MY NOSE! AHHH!" the blonde zombie cried. Her nose was bleeding and was smushed to her face. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the two suffering. " HaHa! Ino pig nose!" Sakura said almost crying she was laughing so hard. "Forehead! It's so big and fat! Sasuke will never love that thing!" Ino smirked. " At least I don't have a pig nose!" Sakura pointed out. " I can get plastic surgery for this!" Ino laughed in Sakura's face.

I just stood there watching them fight for a few minutes. **This is getting old... **I walked off towards my lonesome home... just the way I like it.

* * *

A/N: There's my 2nd chapter maybe I won't take as long to update my next chapter... REVIEW!!! IF YOU DON'T I WON'T WRITE LIKE YOU WANT. GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT YOU THINK I SHOULD IMPROVE IN MY STORY!  



	3. Chapter 3

**My True Feelings**

**By:** naruxsasucute and beta sasuxnarucute

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**_Blah blah blah_**: thoughts

"Blah blah blah" talking

**Rating:** M for later chapters

**Warnings:** yaoi and some cursing POV

yo sorry for the wait... took a little longer than last time to update haha

* * *

**Normal POV**

" Na-Naruto," a young raven moans out. " Relax Sasuke. It's gonna hurt worse to go in if you don't," a sweating blonde groans. " Naruto i-it hurts!" the raven screams out. " Wake up! Damn it Naruto!" a feminine voice shouts. A loud twack is heard. " Oww! Damn it Sakura-chan!" the blonde from the dream yells at a bubblegum woman.

**Naruto POV**

" Get out!" I yell. " Ok, but you better not go back to sleep," Sakura-chan says walking to the living room. _**I have goop on my hand.**_ I sigh as I walk to the bathroom. **_I can't wait to do that for real._** I wash my hands and put on my clothes. I look in the mirror. " Today I'll tell 'em!" I say and thrust my fist in the air. " Naruto!" Sakura-chan yells at what seems full lung capacity.

" Ok today, blah blah blah," Kakashi-sensei babbles. I look at Sasuke. _**He's so cute with his hair and charcoal eyes stairing at me and his raised eyebrow, and- ACK! He noticed me! **_" What you staring at... dobe?" Sasuke says in a sexy voice that Sakura moans at. I too came close to moaning. " Nothing much, just a teme!" I hiss. I hate that 'dobe' remark. Sasuke smirks," You were checking me out, weren't you? I didn't know you rolled that way." Sakura gasps at Sasuke's tease, " Naruto, you're gay?" " What the hell? No! OMG!" I shriek. " Chill, Naruto, Sakura, I was just teasing," Sasuke says in my defense. " Good," both me and Sakura say. " ... ok then, anyway, blah blah blah," Kakashi interupts.

After training I ask Sasuke if we could talk alone. " Ok," he agrees. We go far into the forest behind the training grounds. " Sasuke I-I."

* * *

**A/N:** chappie ends here. woot. cliffie! next chapter is written by the actual writer naruxsasucute. this one was by sasuxnarucute the beta! yep and this was typed by the writer not too creative right now huh? 


	4. i will update soon sorry for the wait

Sorry it's taking so long for me to update. I was in p.e. and a teacher took up my stories. I had 2 chapters done but she read it and I had to go to the councilor. It made me mad but they gave it back and I gave it to my friend to hold on to and I keep forgetting about it. I will update soon. Sorry for the wait. 

Yea and I wrote them as soon as I updated chapter 3 which was like in December or something gah...


End file.
